Kingdom Hearts: Children of Grey
by Orangutang
Summary: This is a story with original characters only. A strange girl washes on a shore with no real memory. A strange boy finds her. Both are sucked into an adventure of worldy pun intended proportions.


"I'd love to leave you napping there but I don't feel like that's a good idea right now," someone said accompanied with a violent shake to her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and… didn't see anything. Her heart skipped a beat but thankfully the sight slowly returned, pushing back the black. She grunted involuntarily and glanced at the someone who'd shaken her awake. A pair of kind brown eyes framed by a mess of sandy blonde hair greetedher, a boy of about 15-16 years old.

"Yes, hi, I'll introduce myself some other time, right now we've gotta go, FAST!" He hauled her up and she realized that she was cold, very cold. And wet. She looked around and found that she'd been lying on the beach in the surf, which explained why she was wet. And it was dark. She started to notice odd things, completely black patches on the ground. They weren't just shadows, shadows had a hint of the colour beneath them. No, these were pitch-black, devoid of all colour. And did she just see movement?

"Do you see those," The boy pointed at one of them. "Bad news, we've got to get out of here," He started running, pulling her along with him. She found her legs were weak and wobbly but she managed not to fall as the boy pulled her along. The dark patches were expanding so fast that they had to jump over a few that took up the whole side of the beach. Creatures came out of some of the older holes, creatures with bright yellow eyes and antennae but she didn't find them strange, she felt like she'd seen them before.

The boy came to an abrupt stop causing her to bump into him. It didn't take long to determine the cause, the darkness on the floor had left no place to go forward. Or backwards. Or to the sides. They were trapped.

"Well, here goes!" The boy jumped into the darkness pulling her along with him. A whole lot of black followed.

...,

"You alright?" Another shake and the same voice, talk about déjà-vu. He held up a hand and helped her up. "Didn't get a chance to introduce me back there, crazy stuff. I'm Ty, short for Tyberius."

"H-hello," She said. It was the first time she'd said anything since she could remember. "Hello," She said again, trying out her voice. It was high, like you'd expect from a girl she supposed. Adam was looking at her expectantly and she realized that she was supposed to introduce herself too. The only problem was that she couldn't remember who she was. In fact she couldn't remember anything very clearly at all.

Avoiding the naming issue she looked around. They seemed to be in a dark alley surrounded on both sides by dark shop windows. One side of the alley was a dead end, and the other opened into something she

couldn't quite see. She slowly approached one of the shop windows, it was dark enough to see her reflection5.

Staring at herself was a stranger. The stranger was wearing a light blue, overall type outfit with a striped, puff, off-white top underneath. The stranger wore gloves of a mix of both the two fabrics as well as a chocker with a little bronze heart. The stranger had brown hair with a long fringe framing her face and the rest of her hair tied back into a low ponytail. And the stranger had big gray-blue eyes that looked like they'd seen a ghost.

The stranger was her.

Then all sorts of images began flashing before her eyes all too briefly to really figure them out, it lasted only a few seconds. She saw flashes of people, of places, of a girl with piercing purple eyes. The latter was the one thing that stuck, and just the bright eyes. She shook her head and turned around back to Tyberius –Ty- who was looking at her curiously.

"So… what's your name?" He asked, cocking his head a little in puzzlement.

"Bell," She answered and then shook her head in wonder. She's just known to answer when he asked, but she hadn't remembered it when actually searching her brain for it.

"And how come you just washed onto my beach one day?"

"I-don't know. I know barely anything!" Bell said, frustrated with herself for not remembering.

"Do you know where we are? Or what-" He choked a little, but continued. "What happened to my home," It was said with a small voice, like he almost just didn't want to know.

"They got to it," Bell answered softly, again simply knowing what to answer without being aware of knowing. "The heartless did- I guess they were the creatures in the dark puddles we saw."

"Heartless?"

"They consume hearts and the one whose heart is consumed will turn into a heartless. It's this vicious cycle I guess. They usually only target people but lately they've been targeting worlds more often. Survivors land in… Traverse Town," She looked around again. She didn't recognize it but logic told her that this must be Traverse Town.

"So you think this is Traverse Town then," Ty looked around himself too. "So the others from town must be here too right? And what do you mean with worlds?"

"There's more than one World out there," Bell explained. "Yours is not the only one at all but they're all closed to one another. As for the people from your World…" She trailed off, but she knew the boy had to hear it. "Survivors are rare, Ty," She said softly. "They're an exception, not a rule. I'm sorry but they're gone."

Ty gulped but said nothing for a while. Then," You know an awful lot for someone who barely knows anything."

"I know," Was all Bell said. She looked at Ty, this time _really_ taking in his appearance. His straw-blonde hair was rather wild but it was cut hair-straight on the bottom. He wore bright white pants and a just-as-white turtleneck with rolled-up sleeves. Over that he wore a light grey, sleeveless jacket and his pants were tucked into boots of a similar grey. And there were those brown eyes, almost a honey colour. They were kind eyes but now they showed Ty's inner struggle with the knowledge that his world was no more.

"We should find shelter somewhere," Bell suggested. "Heartless are attracted to Traverse Town because of its array of rather lost inhabitants and staying here alone would only make us easy prey." She squeezed his shoulder once, to show that he had her sympathies, and walked towards one of the ends of the alley.

Bell had to gasp from the contrast. They came out into a huge plaza with lit-up signs and lights everywhere, as opposed to the incredibly dark alley they'd been in. To the right seemed to be a huge church with beautiful stained-glass windows. There were staircases leading up to a higher section with shops and- a nean-sign with "Hotel" on it. Another sign next to her read "Second District".

"That'll do as well as anything," She said pointing at the Hotel and dragged Ty along towards it. However before they could even cross the whole plaza dark shadows appeared out of thin air, which then turned into Heartless. "Great," Bell muttered. "RUN!"

She dragged Ty along some more (which was a bit of a role-reversal from before), zigzagging to dodge the heartless popping up. "Do you know any magic?" She yelled behind her shoulder.

" A little!" came the reply from behind her. "Will it work on them?"

"YES! So this is your time to use it!" On Bell's command Ty started firing Blizard spells at the heartless, which was the only magic he knew, but it kept the closest ones away from them as they booked it towards the stairs.

Of course just as they got to the stairs several more heartless appeared blocking their way. "I don't think I can cast any more magic!" Ty called, he tried but all that came was a splutter of blue light, useless. "Why aren't you casting?"

"I don't know any magic!" Bell called back. They backed up a few steps but were quickly stopped by more heartless from the other side. Out of a reflex Bell extended her arm, hand open, and from a brilliant light came… a Key. _Keyblade_, Bell's mind provided for her. She lifted it to eye-level quizzically. It had a cold blade and a silver hilt. _Light Seeker._

"What's that?" Ty asked. "Wait don't answer, if it works against them now's the time to use it!" The heartless were closing in, Ty tried kicking one of them but his foot just went right trough. "BELL!"

"Alright, alright!" Bell yelled. She swung the Keyblade towards the Heartless on the stairs and they vaporized on impact. "YES! Now, come on!" They ran up the stairs with Bell hitting any incoming heartless with her Keyblade. The ran until they found the doors of the Hotel, and ran inside, shutting the door firmly behind them. Luckily there were no heartless inside.

"Why fancy that, visitors!" An old man behind the counter exclaimed happily. "We don't get much visitors here!"

Bell and Ty were both completely out of breath. Bell leaned on her knees waiting for her heart to settle to an acceptable pace while Ty did the opposite, leaning against the door. "W-we would like a room please," Bell said between breaths.

"Alright, of course. Good thing, I only have one room left!" He went behind the counter to grab a set of keys with a label with a "1" on it.

"But –breath- you said –breath- you didn't often have –breath- visitors?" Ty asked with difficulty.

The old man winked. "It also happens to be my only room. That will be 200 munny please."

Bell laughed shakily and accepted the keys and grabbed a little purse from the bag on her hip. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you, it's the only room in the hall."

...,

Bell let herself fall onto the bed, exhausted. Ty sat down on the other bed across the room. "This is weird," he said with a shake of his head. "To think that this morning I was still on my-my World. And now this, with you. No offense but you're weird."

"None taken," Bell mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

"And those things, those heartless. There were so many, where do they all come from?"

"Lots of people without hearts," Bell said with a shrug. "It builds up over time, kind of like a virus I suppose. Take a while to jumpstart and is unstoppable in the end."

"And this… key-thing. I fired tons of blizzards at the things but that key just killed them in one hit!"

"The keyblade!" Bell shot up. She hadn't even noticed that it had disappeared when they'd entered the hotel, it seemed like it was simply supposed to. She held out her hand and the thing appeared.

"Keyblade? Strange name, but fitting I suppose," Ty came over to her bed and set down on the side, looking at the strange thing. "It's strange, like a sword but in the shape of a key."

"It's special," Bell said, trailing a finger along the gold blade. "I don't quite know how, but it's special. And not normal."

"You're not exactly normal either," Ty pointed out. "First I find you on the beach soaking wet with no memory and then you seem to know things that no normal person should know."

"You seem to be taking it all very well too," Bell noted.

"I'm just trying not to think about it," Was all Ty said. Still Bell thought that he seemed accept it all a bit too easy. His World had just disappeared with all its inhabitants with them. And how come exactly they had been the survivors of the taking of his World?

"So what will you do know?" She wondered.

"I don't know," Ty admitted. "Tag along with you and your crazy adventures?"

"Wait-what? No! And who said anything about crazy adventures?"

"You've got this key, this Keyblade, that just kills these Heartless in a blink. Don't tell me you won't go on crazy adventures! And I wouldn't know what else to do, I'm kind of lost you know. A stray. And strays often find the right person to follow around," Ty said. He reached out to the Keyblade but didn't quite touch it, as if content with just feeling the air around it.

"I don't quite know," Bell admitted. "I feel like there's something I must do, something I'm meant to do, but I don't know what. Or why. Or how. I just know that there's something."

"How about we sleep on it?" Ty suggested. "It seems to be night-time and we've had quite a day. Tomorrow we can figure out our crazy adventures, how does that sound?"

"Sounds fair enough," Bell said. The Keyblade vanished and she flexed her hand, finding it felt a little empty without the weight of the Keyblade in her hand.

_Light Seeker.  
_

...

...

...  
This is how they look: urangutang(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3advlr (replace the (dot) with . )

If you liked this, please press the button below and review!

If you didn't like this, please press the button below and tell me why you didn't.

If you're indifferent about this, just press that button anyway xD

V


End file.
